waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Fantasmic!
Fantasmic! is a nighttime show at Disneyland in the Disneyland Resort, Disney's Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World, Tokyo DisneySea in Tokyo Disney Resort and Disney Studios (Disneyland Montréal) and Disneyland Montreal Resort. Disneyland version (canon) and Disneytown Version The show is located on the waters of the Rivers of America at Disneyland and on a stage across the waterway. A tavern and tall trees act as a backdrop for the show. To begin, lights around the Rivers of America fade and a female narrator introduces the show. In the Disneyland Version the narrator says "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." while at Disneytown the narrator says: "Welcome to the world of Fantasmic! Tonight, Mickey Mos uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your fears into nightmares. Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade his dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show begins with Mickey in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence from the film Fantasia. Musical scores from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Mickey conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. The animation then blends with live performers interpreting different flowers. The lighting and music change to a jungle beat, and a 100-foot-long (30 m) puppet of Kaa, the snake from The Jungle Book, makes its way across the island with beams of light firing from his eyes. Accompanying this scene are three floating barges carrying King Louie and black-lit monkeys across the river stage. The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants then seem to be puppets dancing on strings, which serves to transition into a sequence based on Pinocchio. Three large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Onscreen animation shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The story line progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker. 12Peter Pan and Captain Hook sword fight aboard the Sailing Ship Columbia.A concussion cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, which portrays Captain Hook's pirate ship. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, Wendy, and pirates participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Following the ship is an articulated crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. Snow White and her Prince, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Belle and the Beast appear on three floating stages (transformed since the Jungle scene earlier) on the river, dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song, accompanied by lighting and water effects. The show enters its villain segment, as the Evil Queen from Snow White appears on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." In anger, she moves to her cauldron, where the Queen transforms into the Hag from Snow White. The hag summons "forces of evil" to transform Mickey Mouse's dream into a "nightmare Fantasmic." Ursula, from The Little Mermaid sings and joins the plot against Mickey as her two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, glide across the river. Onscreen, the face of Ursula transforms into Chernabog from Fantasia. Animation from the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia accompanies Mussorgsky's score. A pyrotechnic burst of flames announces Maleficent, from Sleeping Beauty, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet from the stage and transforms into a dragon onscreen. The animation gives way to a 45-foot animatronic dragon, who rises from the stage before breathing fire onto the river, which utilizes fire-on-water effects. Mickey appears as the Brave Little Tailor and uses a sword to destroy Maleficent's dragon form. As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Following an appearance by Tinker Bell, the Mark Twain Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Approximately 50 Disney characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Then in a flash of light, Mickey appears on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and other lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. With a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern and re-appears center stage, resuming his formal attire. Mickey says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh?" and disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage. Attraction facts Attraction facts *Official debut: May 13, 1992 *Location: Rivers of America, Disneyland, Disneyland Resort, Anaheim, California *Show length: 22 minutes *Producers: Disneyland Entertainment, Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Imagineering *Executive producer: Ron Logan *Audio: LCS matrix audio system with WildTracks audio playback software *Control: Fully Automated by SMPTE timecode *Score: Bruce Healey *Director and original conception: Barnette Ricci *New director: Carla Carlile *Heroes: Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, Belle, Ariel, Snow White *Villains: The Evil Queen, Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam, Chernabog, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Kaa, Monstro, and Pink Elephants on Parade *The 20-foot-tall (6.1 m) Ursula is no longer a part of the show. It was too costly to maintain. A budget was given to replace Ursula when Fantasmic! received its new barges in 2007, but the replacement never happened when the barges went overbudget. *Show cost: approx. $30,000 per evening. Magic Kingdom Florida version (canon) As the lights fade, a female narrator gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chord in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist screens, which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous Sorcerer's Apprentice scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into a jungle scene. Elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the island while Rafiki and monkeys do a dance on floats traveling across the water. Simba and Nala from The Lion King romp together. Next, a large Bubble Montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated Disney movies appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid pop and float across the screen. An animated Monstro next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the opening scenes from Pocahontas, with the ship caught in a storm. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. A loud cannon blast erupts. Live characters re-enact battle scenes from the film, Pocahontas. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie; the lights dim on the battle, and the "Colors of the Wind" scene plays out on the screens. The show then moves into classic dancing scenes with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. Three small floats now arrive, with Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Some Day My Prince Will Come", respectively. The music takes on an ominous tone as Mickey's dream takes a turn for the worse. The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, she concocts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into a hag. Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that she now has the power to control Mickey's mind, she invokes some of the most infamous Disney villains: *Ursula from The Little Mermaid *Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians *Scar from The Lion King *Captain Hook from Peter Pan *Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Jafar from Aladdin Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades (Hercules) and Chernabog (Fantasia) with the latter summoning the spirits from the dead. Mark Twain Riverboat at the Magic Kingdom On stage, Mickey encounters Maleficent, who transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Guests as far as halfway back in the theater can feel the heat from the fire. Mickey, now in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, manages to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and defeating the dragon. He destroys the villains using the power of his imagination and his sword (similar to The Sword in the Stone). Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. All is quiet, until Tinker Bell appears and flies to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Mark Twain River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Mickey controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain as the Sorcerers Apprentice as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Attraction Facts *Official debut: October 15, 1998 *Location: Rivers of America Theater,Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney World Resort, Lake Buena Vista, Florida *Show length: 26 minutes *Sponsorship: Sony (TBA) *Producers: Walt Disney Entertainment (in conjunction with Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Imagineering) *Executive producer: Ron Logan *Score: Bruce Healey *Director: Barnette Ricci *Heroes: Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Rafiki, Hercules, Pocahontas, Disney Princesses *Villains: The Evil Queen, Maleficent, Monstro, Chernabog, Cruella de Vil, Ursula, Jafar, Scar, Governor John Ratcliffe, Judge Claude Frollo, Captain Hook, Hades. *Show cost: Estimated at $25,000 per showingneeded Alternate show The Florida version has a four minute-long substitute show, colloquially named Taste of Fantasmic!, that plays when inclement weather prohibits the presentation of the regular show.7 The alternative show does not showcase any of the performers, floats, puppets or the mechanical dragon, due to the dangerous conditions that are posed to the performers because of the possibility of rain accumulating on the stage. Instead the ancillary show is a brief summation of the conventional show; including a fountain display synchronized to "Little April Showers", a sequence integrating the "Night on Bald Mountain" music, and a finale orchestrated with all of the usual pyrotechnics and musical fanfare from the original show's conclusion. Tokyo DisneySea version (canon) The show begins with the tune of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" as out of the stars, Sorcerer Mickey emerges on a tower of stars in a comet. The new theme song, "Imagination" plays as Mickey conducts the water fountains and images of different characters appear on the tower. The music shifts into the traditional Fantasmic! theme and weaves into "Sorcerer's Apprentice" as Mickey conducts the stars and sea and calls on the Magic Brooms. The waters rise and Ariel enters vocalizing "Part of Your World", as Crush and his seaturtle pack from Finding Nemo swim in the background. The dancing fish from Fantasia's "Nutcracker Suite" also appear as does Jiminy Cricket in his bubble, which pops and fills the scene with bubbles. Mickey's eyes appear confused in the dark and the show enters as the show progresses into a jungle environment. While Tarzan and Jane Porter appear swinging on the projection tower, floats featuring giant inflatable versions of Baloo, King Louie, Pumbaa and a young Simba appear along with a floating Kaa. A medley of music from Tarzan, The Jungle Book, and The Lion King plays, eventually building up into the "Circle of Life" scene. However, when Rafiki is about to hold up Simba, Stitch appears instead (similar to the "Inter-Stitch-als") and the music transitions into an electric guitar version of "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" with Stitch conducting the water while Angel pilots Stitch's red speeder shooting plasma blasts. Mickey appears again, accompanied by the show's theme song and "When You Wish Upon A Star" and sets the stage for an appearance by the Genie singing "Friend Like Me" as well as the scene of "A Whole New World". As Aladdin and Jasmine fly off, the music segues into Cinderella and a sequence based on the Disney Princesses. After the Princess medley, Mickey encounters the Magic Mirror. Mickey asks the Magic Mirror if he's the greatest sorcerer of all and the Mirror tells him to look closer and deeper into the mirror. The Mirror and the Evil Queen then cast a spell trapping Mickey inside, allowing the villains to take control, each one appearing within the mirror. The Queen (now as the Old Hag) calls on the assistance of Ursula (singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls") and Chernabog (whose appearance is accompanied with a composition of "Night on Bald Mountain" and "Hellfire"). The Queen laughs at the power of Mickey's imagination and the last villain emerges from the mirror: Maleficent who shows the power of her imagination by turning into her dragon form. Mickey defeats Maleficent with his magic wand and the power of his imagination. He falls back into his sleeping body and with a wave of Tinker Bell's wand, the show moves into the finale, with a reprise of the song and many of the show's other characters appearing on the barges, including classic Mickey and company. The barges stop and Sorcerer Mickey reappears on the tower, clad in a glowing, white, fiber-optic reflecting robe to conduct the final pyrotechincs and fountains as the music builds. Mickey then remarks "Some Imagination, huh?" and disappears, with a few notes of the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" theme and the final fanfare. The tower takes on the appearance of the Sorcerer's Hat and the exit music plays. Attraction Facts *Official debut: April 28, 2011 *Location: Mediterranean Harbor, Tokyo DisneySea, Tokyo Disney Resort *Show length: approx. 23 minutes *Sponsorship: NTT DoCoMo *Producers: *Executive producer:Roger Heartsner *Technical Director Darren J. Wilkie *Production Manager Michelle A. Tritt *Score: Don L. Harper *Original Fantasmic! Theme & Exit Theme: Composed by Bruce Healey *Director: Steve Davison *Heroes: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Clarice, Marie, Ariel, Prince Eric, Crush, The dancing fish, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Baloo, King Louie, Simba, Mufasa, Rafiki, Pumbaa, Tarzan, Jane, Stitch, Angel, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Snow White, the Prince, Dopey, Belle, the Beast, Tiana, Prince Naveen *Villains: Maleficent, the Evil Queen/Witch, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Pegleg Pete, Ursula, the Queen of Hearts, Heffalumps and Woozles, Emperor Zurg, Lotso, Stinky Prospector, Shere Khan, Scar, Ronno, Honest John, Gideon, Chernabog, Monstro, Bruce, Syndrome, Stromboli, Oogie Boogie, the Headless Horseman, Cruella De Ville, Hopper, Mother Gothel, Dr. Facilier, Governor Ratcliffe, Frollo, Ratigan, Madame Medusa, Madam Mim, Professor Zündapp, Pink Elephants, the Ringmaster, Maxim Horvath, Yzma, the White Witch, Speckles, Alameda Slim, Mordu. Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal) version This version of Fantasmic! will be located in Hollyway at Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal). It will have a new storyline, a different "Imagination" song, and this will not be cloned to other versions. The show starts with happy music and fountains start to squirt, then Mickey's careers appear onscreen and after Mickey's sorcerer scene, Walt's voice says "I only hope that we don't lose sight of one thing - that it was all started by a mouse". Then Mickey appears as a sorcerer directing a water show on the river. Next, he brings brooms marching along around the big hat. Then Mickey appears onscreen again conducting the stars that later morph into various kind of dreams such as Tinker Bell and her friends flying by and planting a fairygold. The jungle scene then appears with animals romping on the stage and dancing monkeys on the four platforms. Terk and Tantor Puppet 101 foot Big Water appear dancing to "Trashin' the Camp" with the other gorillas, and Baloo and King Louie dance to "I Wanna Be Like You". Soon, the platforms stop. A scene of the "Circle of Life" starts. Zazu flies by and when Rafiki raises a new cub. This segment presents a surrealistic battle for a solitary bumble bee as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy Blue Light Puppet Music. Nemo and his friends and Crush and the turtles swimming by with Jiminy Cricket calling for Pinocchio's help, An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The story line progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker. Live characters re-enact battle scenes from the film, Beauty and the Beast. While the servants and Gaston's mob fight in the castle, Gaston hunts down the Beast. The Beast is initially too depressed to fight back, but he regains his will when he sees Belle returning to the castle with Maurice. After winning a heated battle, the Beast spares Gaston's life, demanding that he leave the castle and never return. As the Beast is about to reunite with Belle, Gaston, refusing to admit defeat, stabs the Beast from behind, but loses his balance and falls off the balcony to his death.When the Beast succumbs to his wounds, Belle professes her love for him, breaking the spell just as the rose's last petal falls. The Beast comes back to life, his human form restored. As he and Belle kiss, the castle and its inhabitants return to their previous states as well. Belle and the prince dance in the ballroom with her father and the humanized servants happily watching. The princesses and the princes appear on the floating platforms dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song, accompanied by lighting and water effects. The couples include Cinderella and Prince Charming, Snow White and the Prince, Aurora and Phillip, Ariel and Eric, Jasmine and Aladdin, Pocahontas and John Smith, Mulan and Shang, Tiana and Naveen, and Rapunzel and Flynn. Mickey creeps into a dark place revealing it is a lair where the villains such as the Queen, Hook, Scar, Hades, Maleficent, Jacob Marley, Jafar, Ursula, and Pete reside. The Queen asks the Mirror who is the best hero of all. When the mirror gets the right answer, the villains see Mickey and trap him inside along with The villains announce about devastating Mickey's dream onscreen and Spooky Forest Runaway. Scar on top of the hat sings "Be Prepared" while a big herd of hyenas march on the stage. Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai appear on the stairs. Maleficent, Pete, and Jafar start to battle Mickey, as they turn into their monstous forms (Maleficent - dragon, Pete - jumbo size, and Jafar - genie). The other villains join them. Mickey as the king uses a keyblade to defeat the villains. The villains scream who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Following an appearance by Tinker Bell and her fairy friends, Mickey as Steamboat Willie drives a huge riverboat across the stage. Lots of Disney characters appear waving flags and some appear on the stage where the hat is. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Then in a flash of light, Mickey appears on top of the big hat as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and other lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. He then dissolves into his formal attire onstage and says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh? Haha! See ya real soon!" and waves goodbye disappearing in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage. Attraction facts *Location: Hollyway at Disney Studios (Disneyland Montreal). *Time limit: 21:00 and 22:00 *Produced by: Dan Rounds *Soundtrack editing, sound effects, surround sound services and sound design by Skywalker Sound and Christopher Scarbosio. *Heroes: Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Horace, Clarabelle, Ludwig Von Drake, Merlin, Fairy Godmother, Lilo, Stitch, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Dumbo, Bambi, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Baloo King Louie, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Nala, Tarzan, Bumble Boogie, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Rapunzel, Tiana, Pocahontas, Ariel, Mulan, Belle, the Beast, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Anna, Elsa, Alice, the Mad Hatter, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Dumbo, Flik, Atta, The Incredibles, etc. *Villains: Magic Mirror, The Wicked Queen, Pete, Ursula, Cruella de Vil, Frollo, Jacob Marley, Captain Hook, Sykes, Amos Slade, Spooky Forest, Kaa, Jafar, Scar, Hades, Gaston, Chernabog, Maleficent, and Monstro, *Original Fantasmic! Theme & Exit Theme: Composed by Bruce Healey *Director: Steve Davison *Sponsorship: Walmart Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment